Bad Reputation
by xxEllieJellyxx
Summary: Dani Lovato-aka the school's biggest slut, and proud of e doesn't care about what other people say about her and is okay with the girls looking down on her and guys just using her,because hey-a bad reputation is better than no reputation at all.But can new girl Santana make her see herself as more than what others think of her and show her what love really feels like?Dantana


**Most of the character's are OOC by the way, so please don't leave hate because you don't like the way I've portrayed a particular character! It's fan**_**fiction**_** for a reason;)**

"Did you hear what she did?"

"Oh my god yeah, and I heard he was like, thirty."

"Ew she's such a slut."

I roll my eyes to myself and bite back a smile as I make my way through the hallway. They think it bothers me; they don't understand why I'm so okay with being thought of like this, and it's hard to explain that I'd rather have a bad reputation than no reputation at all.

.

"Hey Dani!" I turn to see my friend Rachel running up to greet me, her brown ponytail bobbing up and down as usual. "Did you do the Spanish homework?" I search my mind for the answer, a relieved smile spreading across my face as I recall frantically completing it last night.

"Yeah, finished it at like ten to midnight." I answer with a small laugh which she returns nervously; she isn't a fan of my save- it- till- the- night- before method and always seems uncomfortable when I mention it as she tends to do everything the same night it's assigned. I'm about to ask if she knows whether Mr Schue's back from paternity leave or not, when Quinn Fabray- the bitchiest girl in our year- struts past us with her two pathetic cronies,( Brittany and Celeste, I think?) trailing behind.

"Oh look, it's the slut." She whispers softly as she passes me, too quiet for anyone else to overhear.

I roll my eyes and brush it off as I walk with Rachel to our classroom for the first lesson of the day, her chattering amicably as I try to concentrate on her words and not on how I'm going to try and keep this rumour from her too; she's too innocent to know who I really am.

"So then my dads started panicking and we all had to help tidy it up!" She finishes, unable to stop herself from laughing as we enter the room. "I'll tell you more after!" I nod and smile as I take my seat and she makes her way to the other side of the room to her assigned place.

"Hey there, Dani." Kurt- my other friend- greets, sliding into his seat beside me. "You'll never believe what I just heard-"

"Hola clase!" He's cut off by Holly Holiday- the substitute who's been taking our class for the past few months- walking in with her ever present smile. "Yes, you've got me here today and," she produces a sombrero from underneath the desk before continuing in a- not- very- convincing Spanish accent, "I'm kinda still on an alcohol high from five o clock this morning so am willing to let you do whatever you want as long as I can continue sipping my vodka with you guys pretending not to notice. Deal?"

We all nod and murmur our agreement- aside from Rachel who looks steadily down at her books, refusing to make eye contact with the teacher; she disagrees completely with Holly's methods and would much prefer having an actual lesson rather than some time to relax- and Kurt turns back to me.

"Well I was in the boy's bathroom this morning- using a stall of course-" he begins hurriedly. "and I heard Puck talking about this couple apparently hooking up outside Breadstik last night and you know how caught up I get in all the trashy gossip that goes around our school so I was listening for all I was worth when Mike Chang- that football guy with the abs- said that he'd heard about that, and it was apparently you and some old dude."

I look into his eyes for a few seconds in silence, hoping to find some hint towards him joking.

"You're taking the piss right?" I ask hopefully. "They wouldn't really think I'd do it in a street?"

"I'm sorry Dan," Kurt says, biting his lip. "I thought I should tell you and you know, I wanted to check it wasn't true"

"What do you mean, check?" I demand. "I thought you'd know I wouldn't do anything like that. You're like the only one who doesn't believe the shit that people are saying!"

"Well that's what I thought Dani." He replies defensively, combing his bangs to the side with his finger. "But the way people are talking..it's hard not to take notice."

"Oh my God." I mutter, shaking my head; I didn't think that Kurt of all people would start to believe the gossip that goes around. He's the one who's stood by me for the past year, since it started. It feels like so long ago now though.

_Flashback_

"_But I'm three months late!" I hiss to my best friend. We're stood in the practically empty hallway during our lunch break and I'm unable to stop myself hyperventilating. "And I've gained weight and I've been throwing up I thought it was stress but oh my god, what if I am?"_

"_Wait, I thought you were joking." She says, raising her eyebrows. "So you seriously could be?.."_

_I shrug my shoulders. "Well I've got like every symptom! Random aches, nausea, I'm even having marzipan cravings!" I hiss. "And I hate marzipan!" I know I'm over- reacting, but it's petrifying. I'd only had sex twice and we used protection both times, I made sure of it._

"_Oh my god. I can't believe you!" She squeals, before meeting my warning gaze and lowering her voice to a whisper once again. "You dark horse, you!"_

_I raise my eyebrows at the expression and bite my lip, still anxious about the small chance of me really carrying a baby; my mom would kill me and there's no chance she'd believe that I was careful._

"_Quinn!" I whine. "I'm serious, what the hell am I going to do?!"_

After the conversation I'd gone to my first class after lunch and, by the end of it, it seemed like everyone had heard about my dilemma. Quinn swore she hadn't told anyone but I could tell by her flickering eyes and the amount of times her message tone went off that she was lying; she must have mass texted half the school. And since then we'd drifted apart, leaving me with only Rachel- who Quinn had always detested and who I tried to hide things like this from.

Kurt had moved here a few weeks later and started to hang around with me, ignoring all the rumours, and I confessed to him that I only slept with that one guy- Jason- and I just left the rest of the school to think whatever they wanted about me. I mean, at least I was being thought of. He'd accepted that readily enough and since then we'd been laughing at the rumours together. Rachel though- she had no idea.

**Ah I was just thinking that Holly sounded a bit more like April in this than herself but I warned that some characters may be OOC :') I will try to update my other fics as soon as possible but I've had this saved for ages and wanted to upload it to see what you guys think!**


End file.
